Kohona's 1st Annual Ramen Festival
by The Mysterious Thing
Summary: Kohona has it's 1st annual ramen festival and we know who's going to be there. Naruto. Follow Naruto around Kohona's 1st Annual Ramen Festival.


The 1st Annual Ramen Festival!

Naruto: YEAH!

Anyways if people like it I'll do it next year too if I remember.

Naruto: I'd like that!

Be quiet.

Naruto: I don't have too.

Then do my disclaimer.

Naruto: The Mysterious Thing doesn't own Naruto.

Kohona's 1st Annual Ramen Festival

----------------------------

"TODAY'S THE DAY!" Naruto yelled waking up the people a floor below him.

The day Naruto was talking about was the day Kohona had their 1st Annual Ramen Festival and we know that's something Naruto would get excited about.

"Once I'm done with training I'll go to the festival." Naruto declared, "Or… since Kakashi-sensei's always late I could go to the festival, then training, then the festival again! Yeah I'll do that!"

Naruto ran down the streets of Kohona towards the festival.

"Where to go first…" Naruto said staring at the various booths all dedicated to ramen, "I know!"

Naruto ran over to the ramen-eating contest first.

_I'm glad I skipped breakfast _Naruto thought.

"Young man, are you wishing to participate?" The guy doing this said.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok. Go up on the stage and sit in one of the chairs." The man said.

Naruto ran up and sat in one of the two chairs. After awhile someone said "Naruto?"

"Oh Kiba!" Naruto said to Kiba who was sitting next to him.

A bowl of ramen was placed before each of them. "BEGIN!" The man announced.

Naruto and Kiba ate bowl after bowl of ramen but sadly for Kiba he just couldn't beat Naruto.

"OH YEAH! I WIN!" Naruto announced to all the people watching.

"Well Akamaru. I just couldn't win, if I was against Ino maybe but Naruto. No way." Kiba told Akamaru.

Naruto left and went around looking at some other booths showing off their ramen, new flavors, how to make ramen, more ramen-eating contests, more people showing off their ramen, etc. After Naruto had looked at all this then said aloud, "Oh yeah! Training! I guess I better go now."

Naruto showed up to find Sakura, Sasuke and… Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei… why are you here already!" Naruto said shocked.

"Well it's been four hours since we were supposed to meet. Kakashi-sensei's never that late." Said Sakura, "More importantly where were YOU?"

"Sakura-chan Kohona's 1st Annual Ramen Festival is today. I just had to go." Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Sakura said ready to inflict some pain.

"That was today?" Kakashi said stopping Sakura from killing Naruto, "I thought it was tomorrow. You three can have the day off then. That is all." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You want to go with me?" Naruto asked.

"If I was to even go I'd go with Sasuke not you." Sakura said.

"Like he'd ever go!" Naruto said.

"He would. Right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"See he said yes."

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did."  
"He did not."  
"Sasuke didn't you say you'd go with me?"

"No." Sasuke said turning to leave.

"SASUKE DON'T LEAVE!" Sakura screamed chasing after Sasuke.

"I'm heading back to the festival." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto soon arrived back at the festival. "All there is to eat is ramen…" A familiar voice moaned.

"What's wrong with ramen?" Naruto asked Ino.

"EVERYTHING!" Ino shouted.

"Huh?"

"I had ramen two days ago! I had ramen yesterday! I'm doomed to have ramen today!"

"We could just leave." Said Shikamaru, who along with Chouji, was with Ino.

"Ok but then we're coming back!" Ino said.

"That's troublesome."

"To you everything is."

Team 10 then departed.

"Ok… now what should I do." Naruto said just as he spotted an interesting booth.

This booth was someone selling Kohona landmarks made out of Ramen Noodles. One caught Naruto's eye. It was the faces of the Hokage Mountain.

"Hey old man!" Naruto said to the owner of the booth, "One day you'll be adding my face to that cause I'm going to be the Hokage!"

"Sure you will just like I'll get a real job." The man replied.

"Ok." Naruto replied as heading off in search of Ichiraku's booth.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled to Ayame, "What do I do here." He said looking at the various games set up.

"Well. You give me some money and play a game. If you win you get two coupons for a free bowl of ramen at Ichiraku." Ayame replied.

"OK!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto played the games and won 14 coupons before going on his way. "I'm hungry…" Naruto moaned.

Naruto stopped at the first booth he found that sold ramen, which wasn't really too hard. "One bowl of miso ramen." Naruto said.

"Ok." The woman behind the counter said.

Naruto noticed Team Eight sitting here also. "Hey!" Naruto said happily.

"N-N-Naruto-kun." Said Hinata, who turned red.

"Naruto! Guess I ran into you again." Said Kiba even though his mouth was full.

Shino said nothing and quietly ate his ramen.

"Did you see the guy who made stuff out of ramen noodles?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. He didn't think I would be Hokage!" Naruto said angrily.

"I t-t-think y-you w-will Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly, so quietly no one heard her.

Team Eight finished their ramen, paid and left.

Naruto got his, ate, paid, and went back to exploring.

At one point he thought he saw some of Akatsuki but he ignored it. They wouldn't try to take him here. That is if they were here. Well if they were here Naruto would have surely heard "DIE ITACHI DIE!" which he didn't so he knew they weren't here.

Naruto soon ran into a certain spandex-wearing duo.

"NARUTO!" Rock Lee shouted, "Isn't this a wonderful festival full of youth?"

"Um… yeah." Naruto replied.

"Youth is everywhere just as it should be in the spring time of youth!" Gai shouted.

"Naruto! Isn't today so youthful?"

"Um…"

"Have you seen my two other less-youthful-than-Lee-yet-still-youthful students?"

"Um…"

"Gai-sensei I think that's a no."

"Yes Lee."

Lee and Gai then left.

"They overuse the word youth more than Shikamaru and troublesome." Said Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said excitedly, "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't unless Sasuke-kun was but he said he had to train to beat Itachi and wasn't going to waste his time with a festival celebrating ramen so I just came on my own." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan will you look around with me then!" Naruto asked.  
"Better than Lee." Sakura said.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Naruto continued looking around except now Sakura was with him so this was entirely different. As the two wandered about looking at the varying booths, they came across Tenten and Neji. Neji appeared to have been forced to come by Tenten.

"Hey Gai and Bushy Brows were looking for you!" Naruto told them.

"Thank you, but don't tell them where we are. They'll drag us around and force us to do multiple 'youthful' things." Tenten said.

"Ok." Replied Sakura as they said goodbye to Neji and Tenten.

"Now what." Naruto said.

"I don't know." Sakura said.

"Let's… um… I think I've seen everything." He said while walking past the person who made sculptures out of ramen noodles.

"Me too. Let's leave." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan want to have dinner with me?" Naruto said noticing the sunset.

"NO WAY!"

---------------------------

There you go. It was just a little one-shot (though it was longer than anything else I've posted). If you like it I'll do it again next year. I might do it next year anyways even if only a couple people like it… or no one does.

Naruto: I want it to come again!

Sakura: Of course you would!

Naruto: It was really neat!

Next year it will be different. More characters appear, more things to do, etc. Depends if I do next year though.

Naruto: DO IT! DO IT!


End file.
